The present invention concerns a device for forwarding a medium in the form of a gas, liquid, or loose particles. The medium can contain additives and/or contaminants in an aggregate state other than that of the medium itself. The device's major components are form-fit and force-fit together and comprise at least one supporting component along with blade-like components fastened to it. The supporting component is, or the supporting components are, made of a fiber-filled composite. The device is in particular an impeller for a pump, turbine, or similar mechanism.
A device of this type for forwarding a gaseous or liquid medium and in the form of a radial wheel is known from the German Patent No. 4,139,293 C2. The wheel is made out of separate segments held together by disks at the bottom and/or top.
A device for forwarding oxygen is known from the German Patent No. 3,638,244 A1. It is a pump or compressor and is made of ceramic or of such a material as aluminum titanate, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide, silicon carbide, or silicon nitride coated with ceramic. The shaft of the pump is also coated with ceramic, and the pump housing and impeller are entirely ceramic.
A heat-resistant blower impeller of carbon-reinforced graphite is known from the European Patent No. 0,399,144 A1.
A pump with two disk-shaped side walls that accommodate radial blades is disclosed in the German Patent 2,602,136 A1. The individual components are mainly to be made of metal and welded together. Such non-metallic materials as plastic are also mentioned however, with the parts fastened together with plastic instead of by welding.
The German Patent Publication (OS) No. 1,935,013 describes an impeller for axial blowers made of plastic (polypropylene, polyamide, or a copolymer). Its blades and side wall are separately fabricated and permanently fastened together with interlocking and welded joints.
The German Patent Publication (OS) No. 2,535,196 concerns an impeller for radial-flow machines, The components are injection-molded of plastic or light metal and attached together with clamps.
A hot-gas blower with a metal shaft and hub is described in the German Patent No. 3,830,443 A1. Its blades are of refractory ceramic materials, silicon carbide for example.
Finally, the German Patent No. 3,637,464 discloses a radial hot-gas blower. Its bottom and top are of refractory metal superalloys with blades of refractory ceramics interposed form-fit between them.
As will be evident from the aforesaid state of the art, various materials are employed to manufacture pump and turbine impellers, depending on the medium being forwarded etc. Another factor is the weight of the impeller, and plastic parts are always employed when the mechanism has to be light.